


I Know You Have Pride

by SerraBloodsong



Series: Winter Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Teen Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraBloodsong/pseuds/SerraBloodsong
Summary: Peter knows he's smart. He just isn't Tony Stark smart. Right?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Winter Trope Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103939
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	I Know You Have Pride

So I haven't written in basically forever. Luckily I have a friend who wants the best for me and helped give me the push back into writing. So we decided to do a trope bingo this winter season to get back in the swing of things. [AlphaWolfAl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl) is said lovely person. They are taking part in the bingo in their own chosen fandoms and I mine. He is also acting as beta and made this gorgeous bingo card for me. So yay!!!! Here's hoping I don't eff up too badly.

This square is **Parent/Mentor**

Peter was happy. Really. He was. He got into his first choice school. MI frikkin T. He smiled a little uneasily at the early acceptance message on the school's portal. This was a good thing. It was. His unnatural smile drooped a bit the longer he thought about it. He just couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach making him feel just a tiny bit ill.

Never mind that he had no clue as to how he was going to pay for it. That was one hurdle that he just didn't want to think about yet. He sure as heck didn't have a clue as to how he was going to keep up being Spider-Man if he moved to Cambridge. Could he even? Wouldn't that look a tiny bit suspicious? A hero disappears from one city and pops up in another and the new city in question just happens to be one of the biggest college towns in the country and no one would make the leap that Spider-Man is likely a college aged kid? Yeah, that would go over like a lead balloon.

No, what was really bothering Peter was a far more simple and insidious notion in the forefront of his ever buzzing mind. Did he actually get in on his own merit or did Tony, Mr Stark that is, either pay his way in or use his considerable pull, or both, to ensure that he got a place? Peter knew he was smart, but doubt constantly crept in to his thoughts whenever anything good happened in his life. How the hell couldn't it at this point? Especially since he met Mr. Stark. Anything good occurring to him while Tony adjacent always raised red flags. He could always ask him, Peter supposed, but would Mr. Stark be offended or worse, even completely honest? Both thoughts made him want to be sick.  
  


It was only very recently that Mr. Stark even started letting him in a little bit beyond Spider-Man stuff. Since the fallout from the Blip Mr. Stark was more active in his life than before. Especially after his Euro trip from Hell. But he had a family now and he was genuinely taking a break from the hero business. Which was great. Truly. Mr. Stark had earned his peace. So where does Peter get off accusing him of anything after all that he had done for the universe? He gets to spend two nights a week in a lab with Tony Stark learning whatever was on the genius' mind that day. Yeah, Peter wishes it was more but even that was asking too much since the engineer was only in town two days out of the week. Most of the time he worked from home in his cabin by the lake upstate.

What if he accused the man and he took that precious time away as punishment for his audacity?

It wasn't worth the risk. No, best to shut up and wait on his results from Columbia or somewhere else local. It solved his Spider-Man problem and even a little of the money issue since he was a New York resident, so it wouldn't cost as much. It would certainly be more believable that he got in on his own.

Peter knows he's smart but he seriously doubts he's MIT smart. He's not Tony Stark after all.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

Peter was sitting in his history class when he got the email on his phone. Resident Services from MIT was checking in to setup his tour of the dorms. Since apparently his tuition payment for the first two semesters had cleared and they wanted to give him first pick of rooming assignments. Peter felt his heart drop.

Well, that answered that question. He didn't even confirm with the college that he was planning to attend and now magically they were under the impression that he was and it was already paid for. Peter didn't need to be a genius to figure out that Mr. Stark was behind this.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

Something poked him in the shoulder. Peter looked over to see Ned looking at him with a concerned expression.

“You ok dude?” Ned was whispering because Mr. Oliver, their history teacher, was notorious for his dislike of chatter in the class.

Peter shook his head and motioned to the front of the room. “I'll tell you at lunch.” He hissed as quietly as he could. The Australian blonde man teaching the class heard this and raised his eyebrow at Peter but let it go.

Class let out and the boys made their way to the cafeteria. Grabbing their food, they quickly found a table near the back of the room and started to dig in. Well, Peter did. He didn't actually want to get into explaining what was bothering him. Clearly Ned did as he just looked at Peter waiting for him to elaborate. Maybe he could get away with playing dumb?

“Dude... you're thinking so hard that smoke is practically coming out of your ears.” Ned nudged him lightly. “What's wrong?”

Sighing to himself, Peter considered how much to say. He didn't want to come off as ungrateful. This was a massive opportunity. What right did he have to complain?

Ned touched his arm lightly as he watched his best friend descend into what looked like a decently terrible panic attack. “Pete, you're spiraling. Whatever is bothering you can't be that bad. Unless it is? Is it about you know what?” Ned made the exaggerated hand motion for web slinging. Subtlety at it's finest.

Shaking his head again Peter stood up. “Sorry man... I know that I said I'd talk about it but I honestly can't right now. My head is just too tied up.”

His best friend frowned. “If you're sure. I'm here when you're ready.” Peter smiled as genuinely as he could and picked up his empty tray and bag and left the caf.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

The school day ended and Peter rushed out of the building. An orange Audi R8 was sitting just outside the building in the pick up line. The teen snorted at the extreme lack of subtlety. Not sure he wanted to face his potential fight with the older Avenger just yet Peter power walked towards the end of the line acting like he hadn't noticed the garish car. Just as he made it past the car immediately behind Mr. Stark his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Peter immediately shook his head in his dedication to noping right out of there and sped up. He grimaced as his advanced hearing picked up the distinct sound of the luxury car door opening. At the same time Mr. Stark pushed his call through so Peter could hear him talking clearly from his hoodie pocket. “Seriously kid? Can you please just get over here so we get out of this pubescent traffic nightmare? I'm getting hives just sitting here.” The teen looked back over his shoulder. The passenger door was ajar.

“Dammit.” Peter muttered.

“Heard that. Telling old man Capsicle.”

Groaning at the maybe empty threat Peter slid into the car and closed the door.

“Seat belt kid.”

Rolling his eyes as he clicked the belt into place Peter slumped down in his seat.

Tony rolled his eyes as well and pulled the car into traffic. A tense silence filled the cabin as they weaved through the lanes. “So kid. How was your day?” Tony glanced over at the seemingly sullen teen. Peter shrugged. “Words Underoos.”

Sighing loudly, Peter flitted his eyes over to Tony and then back out the front windshield. “It was school.”

“No shit. Really? I never would have guessed.” A thick and snarky tone snapped at him.

“Then why bother asking?” Peter snapped back.

“What the hell is with the attitude kid?”

Peter growled and ran his hands through his hair. He really didn't want to do this right now. Hell, he didn't want to do this at all. “What attitude could you possibly be referring to?” Peter mentally face palmed. Smooth. Real smooth.

The teen could practically hear Tony grind his teeth together. “Seriously? I know for a fact that you got good news this morning and was planning on a night out but if you're going to be a brat about it-”

Peter cut him off. “Oh you know do you? How could you possibly know unless you had something to do with it?”

“What the fuck-”

“Screw this.” The car was at a light so Peter quickly undid his seat belt and opened his door to get out. Faster than Peter thought he could move Tony had grabbed one of the straps on Peter's backpack and ripped him back into his seat.

“Lock it tight Fri.” Tony released Peter's bag and continued driving. “The ever loving fuck do you think you're doing?!” He was trying not to yell but it was clearly a challenge.

Glowering, Peter crossed his arms and glared at the inventor.

“Are you shitting me right now?! Is this a tantrum? I just got Morgan to grow out of being a toddler and now you're deciding to revert?” Tony pulled his car off into a parking space out of the main traffic and darkened the cars' windows for privacy.

“Would you just let me out please?” Peter was breathing at an artificially slow rate to control his temper.

“Sure.” Peter lunged for the door handle. “Ah ah! Once you tell me what the hell is going on inside that teenage angst you call a brain.”

Peter narrowed his eyes and leaned against the door. “Fine.” This was it. This was apparently how he was going to ruin the best thing ever. “Did you or did you not use your considerable pull to get me into MIT?” Tony just blinked at Peter, his mouth slightly ajar. Best to barrel forward then. “I know that I sure as shit am not smart enough to get in there on my own so would you please put me out of my misery and just tell me?”

Tony cringed and closed his eyes and mumbled to himself. “I'm getting to old for this shit.” Running his hand down his face he looked at his favorite young adult. “You can't be serious Pete. Please tell me you're joking.”

Feeling heat well up behind his eyes as he tried to hold back tears Peter shook his head. “I already got the email about the first two semesters being paid for. How am I not supposed to think that's all you?”

“Fucking christ.” Tony banged his head on the steering wheel. “That's the internship money Peter. I set that up years ago when I first met you. I did not buy your way into a college.” Tony looked over sideways at the teen. “You have to believe me. I would never do that to you. I know you have pride.”

Tears were now slowly dripping down his face as he felt the shame set in from his assumption. “But.. but... Then how did I get in?” His voice was small. Almost childlike.

“Oh Peter.” Tony unbuckled his seat belt and he reached over to pull Peter to his side. “You got in because you're incredible and are the smartest person I've ever known. Present company included.” He pressed a kiss into Peter's hair.

Peter leaned back and blinked wetly up at his mentor in disbelief.

“I did however buy you a house in Cambridge.”

“WHAT?!”


End file.
